Hellvengers The Movie!
by DeathFrown
Summary: Hell o! Good Morning. A new story, my final day at home and what else to say but, take a look and read it. I promise it's serious or at least I tried to take it as seriously as possible. The story and a message to all those who've read/followed my stories, the actual summary to why I've thought of this possible pairing/story is pretty simple and inside. Take a look!


Hell~o! I'm here again to post another one-shot that's been in my head. All my other stories that you may or may not have read are up for adoption/continuation. I really can't continue them as I'll be gone. I have quite a few which would be really cool as long as it stays realistic, oh, that's my condition. You can't have anything over-powered suddenly introduced until the very crucial moment! Hope you guys stay awesome and write a lot ;P. Of course your stories are what I'm talking about. This is up for adoption as well. Don't PM me, I repeat, I'll be gone.

For now, this is how this story goes.

Have you ever thought of a certain possibility? Have you ever thought of how the super serum came to be? Of course such powers capable of enhancing the good or the bad in a man must come from some supernatural entity or perhaps an extract from a failed experiment? My theory is simple, it was that of a monster, a particular one called Nosferatu. The serum ended in failure at first so to speak until a certain organisation, Hydra took over the project and completed it.

We start off with a chase, a simple man complicated on the inside targeted by people he doesn't know what's he done to get their attention.

"How did they know?" He was supposed to be off the radar so to speak.

He accelerated his bike to as fast as he could go. Of course it was quite fruitless if he was trying to outrun his pursuers but to maneuverer their bullets it was the right option. He knew they were serious; they had already started their onslaught. Bullets rained left and right as he veered through the traffic. They didn't care if they killed a person or two, heck they probably wouldn't care if they ended up killing the entire highway. He had few options but the one that would most likely give him some more time and avoid endangering civilians was this.

He drove straight into the opening of a forest route; the trees flew past him as he raced down the dirt road. The helicopters obviously had more trouble shooting him now as he couldn't hear as many bullets being fired like before but he was unlucky. A stray spray and pray shot got his rear tire and wheel, sending the entire thing whack and out of control. He tried veering it straight for long enough to slow down to an easy jump but it was a lost cause, he was heading straight for a tree and if he didn't do anything he would likely end up best friends with the tree for life. Quick thinking and action led to him leaping off the vehicle a few seconds before it made its final stop. The tree did not take very kindly to strangers. The vehicle ended up exploding and illuminating the entire area, the helicopters were circling around for another volley at him and so he took off into the woods. He didn't remember much about the new landscape. Just outside London he was and it was the dead of the night without a single light except for his phone. He wasn't the brightest when it came to technology and using the light of the moon seemed to suite him just fine. He leaped over a tree and continued running but the choppers seemed determined or maybe even desperate as they launched a rocket that went hay-wire, propelling itself further ahead of its target than intended lighting up the entire opening that lay ahead of him.

He saw mansion and perhaps he could lure them in to take them out. Maybe even get through the old building and out another way. Well it was that or staying out here in the open with only trees as his cover. Of course it helped him make the decision when the tree he was standing behind took heavy fire almost instantly piercing through the trunk as he made his dash. He was thankful that they were indeed a little more predictable and just as he hoped the parade of bullets stopped and slowly two squadrons deployed down from their transports. There were still two gunners left within which could pose a problem but that wasn't the problem right now.

He heard them breach through the door hearing the wooden door break off its hinges and fall to the ground in a loud clat.

He could hear them shuffle through the quiet house as their guns and accessories jumbled with their fast precise movements. It did help that he wasn't a normal human being that he could hear better than most.

He slowly made his way deeper into the mansion to take them out easily if they spread out like he imagined they would but no luck there. They moved together as groups sweeping through the mansion in an orderly fashion. They weren't some rookies that he could split and pick.

His luck really was starting to take a turn for the worse as he took a misstep on an old creaky wood piece. The entire floor gave away, sending him tumbling into the basement of the mansion. He landed quite efficiently as he took a look up from where he fell, the entire portion of the ground had rotted away from the years of rest.

It was moments later that bullets started pouring down at him as he saw a flicker of light, he held up his shield and effectively blocked most of the shots. None of them hit as he immediately took off hoping to find an exit or possible a route back up so he could leave, maybe a secret passage way randomly left open from its final days. The mansion was in no way well maintained and looked like it had taken some damage from previous invasions or maybe attacks he ruminated, perhaps that hole he fell through was just a bad patch-up job that finally gave way after the years of termites taking a-hold of the house.

"Just my luck." He says incredulously, he ended up at a dead-end. He turned and looked around for his so-called hunters and spotted a door he previously missed, its colour was a greyish brown and camouflaged into the walls. The knob was the only reason he had seen it.

He moved quickly and twisted it open, throwing himself in just in-time to avoid getting thorn to bits from bullets. This was either the perfect place to fight these people or the complete worst. It was a room perfectly dark and held absolutely nothing. Perhaps someone had taken everything from inside. He took a breath and found it absolutely disgusting, like a person had rotted away in here. He moved a bit further back and found why. There was coffin, he gulped making a note never to explore the basements of other mansions in this country for as long as he stayed but that wasn't the most pressing issue here. He pushed that thought to the back of his head quickly and took to kicking the first one to enter. His leg met the guy square in his chest sending him flying back out and against the opposing wall with a heavy thud. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Who's next?" he asked before being met with a silent answer as the next soldier pulled his gun to aim. He knocked the gun away with his shield kicking his knee down and punched him down with a chopping right, putting the light of the man as he too fell to the ground with the additional force of the punch. There were still eight of them left.

He moved close to the next one as he turned the door before having his gun's strap turned over his neck and he turned so that his back was facing his opponent, quite poor in close combat for trained military men or perhaps the added strength and experience was prevailing in this quarter.

He fired a spray to the other men, there was no he was getting out of this without killing a few of them, not in this kind of space. He again twirled the man before shoving his shield into his face and then knocking him out with a right straight.

There were still five men left. Another squadron, he moved back into the room keeping his back to the wall right beside the entrance. He looked to his right over his shoulder as he waited for them to turn the corner.

"Shit, where is he?" They were speaking English, a good sign. But they were British accentuated which was bad, what had he done here that he could've gained this kind of treatment? He had barely done anything except ask question about his friend. Maybe? Just maybe Bucky had done something here for them… while he was still under their control?

His face scrunched up as he thought of another reason that these guys were possibly the good guys and he was just the misunderstood stranger. He didn't want to fight and possibly kill them if they were indeed as he thought they were but for now, he couldn't allow his thoughts to run rampant. They were right outside and the door was open, there was no way he could allow the thousand thoughts to dictate his actions now. They were after him, it didn't matter who they were now. He was not going to die while trying to make friends.

He saw the tip of the gun poke through the corner with a hand over holding a flash light but for some reason the atmosphere had changed. The entire room seemed, cooler than before, fresher. There was no smell of rotting flesh anymore. He looked back at the corpse as the light poured through the flashlight towards it. Red liquid previously not there was now swarming towards it. He could feel his senses shout of him, 'Run! You do not want to be here. Run!' he held his senses tight and immediately brought up his shield. He could feel it, everybody there could feel it.

There was something about to wake up and nobody here would like it one bit. They were waking up something that was left here to rot, left to die or perhaps left to be unfound until the time was right.

The blood from the soldiers outside had made its way through the room already and was pooled in front of the container. It was as if blood was being offered.

The lid moved slowly but surely, it moved without being touched. There was no hand from inside sliding it open but it moved and slowly a hand reached out grabbing the edge.

It was in fact in mere moments that the body itself had appeared. All of them there had seemed to forget the breath but as they as this small body just manifest out of thing air the guy whose gun was already aimed at the thing took fire and immediately ripped through the body of the thing.

Its head took a shot and it slumped forward falling into the pool of blood making it look like some kind of chick flick murder scene where the detective had to figure out how the blood was fresh and the corpse so old.

His nerves took a breather as that awful sensation dissipated, probably from the fact the thing was so easily taken down but it only meant one thing less for him to worry about. Five men, he again went back to work.

He grabbed the gun of the one who entered last as he stayed low and avoided detection. They were too focused on this thing that was now in a pool of blood that had moved mysteriously.

He quickly grabbed hold the barrel of the gun from the guy who entered last and delivered a quick blow to his face with his shielded right.

Taking a step forward he kicked one of them into another knocking them both to the ground effortlessly. He then shielded himself from the immediate reaction of the other two that fired upon his shield. He weaved to the right placing him in a line to them so only one could fire, before using his shield as a tool to knock away the gun and then brought him down with a hook to his jaw.

The last guy dropped his gun, probably quite confident in his hand to hand skills and pulled out a knife. Perhaps he thought his gun would be of no use but a hindrance. He moved forward quickly ducking through a sweep of the shield and tried stabbing the leg for a small victory of this fight but he underestimated his opponent too much. A swift rising knee met his face and broke his nose. He stumbled back to a wall before receiving a superman punch to the face knocking the living lights of out of him. He quickly took stance looking back to the people he kicked down but he found them out cold and a body atop them. His primal instinct told him that he was in trouble, the kind people should avoid even if it meant taking a hit but it was too late. He shouldn't have come here. His senses told him many regrets but he wasn't one to give up just because his instincts told him to. He held his shield with his right.

"Uh h~o, you want a fight? I am tired from just waking up but a kid like you wouldn't take a minute."

He didn't respond or to be precise he wasn't given the opportunity, the only chance he had was to drop his stance the second he saw her but that was far past over. She moved blindingly fast, he lost sight of her as she used his shields own large size against him to duck into a blind spot. Though this would've probably been the deciding move against any other man wielding the same object, he was not of one of them. He had this down to him previously, ended up in a lock but that was during sparring and what was sparring for if he wasn't going to use what he learned then.

He pushed, using his shield as an almighty counter to any attack that would come his way. He wanted to use it as a battering ram against his small opponent and then it was complete darkness.

If there's isn't another chapter posted by the end of this day(Sunday). I'll leave a message here to those who may want to continue this/ it's about what happens.

I'm sorry to all those I've given hope by saying I'll continue my stories but in truth I've been really lazy/ I've failed my year and well, (No not due to grades.) my health hasn't really been looking up. I've missed over half the school days and they've made it clear that my grades don't matter anymore, it's my attendance that's the problem and this in-turn has gotten my pretty down and...


End file.
